


Can I Have a Pony?

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner has a super important question for Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Pony?

“Dr. O, I’ve been thinking,” Conner said calmly as Tommy silently thanked the Power that the others weren’t there. With three more hours of grading, he wasn’t sure if he had the time to answer Conner’s thought and deal with the quartet snapping at each other for fifteen minutes.

“What about Conner?” He asked, not looking up from his paperwork. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Conner lean back with a smug look as the college work in front of him was completely ignored. 

“You’re our mentor,” he said easily. “Which kind of makes you like our team dad.”

Tommy looked up at him finally. “I suppose…”

“And I figure that fathers do stuff for their kids. So, you should get me a pony,” he said easily. Tommy set the pen down and rubbed his temple.

“Aren’t you a bit old for a pony?” He asked.

“Ethan said asking for a Tyrannosaurus Rex wouldn’t be good for keeping secrets,” Conner said. “And ponies are traditional.”

“You’re too big for a pony,” he said. “You couldn’t even ride it.”

“Then get me a bigger pony.”

“That’s called a horse, Conner,” Tommy said.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Doctor O, can I have a…”

“NO!” Tommy snapped. “If I got you one, I’d have to give everyone one.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Conner said, cutting off Doctor O. “Ethan wouldn’t want one, Kira isn’t a ‘pony’ kind of girl, and if Trent wanted one, Dr. Mercer would have bought him one by now.”

“You’ve put too much thought into this,” Tommy said. “But the answer is no.”

“Doctor O…” Conner wheedled. Tommy glanced at the paperwork and then looked at his student. He narrowed his eyes and pushed forth the darkest glare he could. The same kind of look that he’d had back when he was still under Rita’s control.

“Drop it,” he said. Conner paused and, for a moment, Tommy was a little worried he’d overdone it.

“Are you turning evil?” He asked quietly. Tommy looked at him, unsure how to answer that. “Because Jason says when you get that look, you’re evil.”

Tommy quietly cursed his former teammate with every profanity he could think of in English and several alien languages. “Conner, I…”

“Because if you are, you owe me an evil pony,” Conner said.

“I… what?” 

“An evil pony. One with like six legs and breathes fire and stuff,” Conner said. Tommy just stared. “They were on a couple of Ethan’s geek cards and they looked kinda cool for a geek thing.”

“You think I’m going evil and you’re worried about getting an evil pony?” Tommy asked after a minute. Conner shrugged.

“I don’t want an evil puppy,” he said. “It would tear up my car.”

“Conner, what did Jason tell you do if I was going evil?”

“Run.”

“So…”

“So Jason doesn’t know you like we know you,” he said. “He knows you as your friend, but you guys weren’t close when you went evil. Even if you turned evil, you wouldn’t hurt us. I’d feel kind bad for the people who hurt us, but you wouldn’t hurt us.”

“Conner, you can’t know that.”

Conner rolled his eyes and leaned forward, matching eyes with his mentor. “You would never hurt us,” he said again more forcefully. “So stop worrying about it.”

Tommy paused for a minute before he leaned back with a slight smile. “And how long have you been planning this?”

“About a week,” Conner said. “Since Jason brought it up. I figured it was probably in the back of your head like it was with Trent.”

“You’re a good leader,” Tommy praised. Conner just smiled in response. 

“I know.”

There was silence after that as they went back to work. After about ten minutes, Conner looked up again. “Doctor O…”

“No ponies, Conner,” he said, but he made a promise to talk to Hayley about getting the Raptor Riders up and running again. They were almost like ponies, but better. He was pretty sure he could build one for Trent too so that no one was left out. Only the best for his ‘kids’.


End file.
